Another MSN converstation between friends: edroy
by hokama
Summary: in which two friends have a perverted role  playing MSN converstation. EDRoy yaoi lemon.


A/n: ok, this is yet another random one-shot me and a friend have put together. This time my co-author is my BFFL charity. Enjoy. Stuff in bold is action, stuff in italics is the random input of me/charity. And underlined stuff is just our names.

This is the characters, unless it says other wise. Which it does near the end.

CHARITY Ed

Hokama Roy

**Yet another random perverted msn conversation between me and a friend.**

CHARITY says:

ROY YOU BASTARD!!!!!

Hokama says:

**smirk**

CHARITY says:

GIMME MY GODDAMNED LICENSE!!!!!

CHARITY says:

QUIT SMIRKING

Hokama says:

you must have a reason for wanting it so badly? give me a reason good enough, I might let you have it.

Hokama says:

might.

CHARITY says:

GRRRRRRRRR **pushes Roy against the wall** You bastard, give it to me before I transmute your head into a bowling pin!!!

Hokama says:

**pushes ed off, walks to the door and melts the knob so it wont turn** I need convincing Edward.

Hokama says:

_(stress the convincing)_

CHARITY says:

Ugh.

Hokama says:

ok. if you want to be like that about it. I guess I just wont give it to you.

CHARITY says:

OH THAT'S IT!!!! **leaps on Roy**

Hokama says:

**falls to the floor bringing ed with him**long time no see **snakes an arm around Ed's waist**

CHARITY says:

You think You're going to be in control again, FORGET IT. **Transmutes Roy's clothing into a little stuffy on the floor**

CHARITY says:

I'm the one in control this time

Hokama says:

you call me the basterd? **snaps fingers so Ed's cloths turn to ash**

Hokama says:

**smirk**

CHARITY says:

Grrrrrrrrrrr you**-kisses Roy roughly**

Hokama says:

**Kisses back, thrusting his tongue into Ed's mouth without permission. moves hand lower and pinches Ed's tight ass**

CHARITY says:

**lets his hands (both of them) Rome around Roy's muscular body**

Hokama says:

**brakes away and latches onto Ed's neck**

CHARITY says:

I...hate you...you...bastard

Hokama says:

**sucks Ed's pulse point before moving to whisper in his ear** you weren't complaining last night, or this morning

CHARITY says:

**digs nails into Roy's back to hear a satisfying grunt**

Hokama says:

or on my lunch break.

CHARITY says:

Ngghhhhhhhh

CHARITY says:

you asshole

Hokama says:

yes. and you Love to pound it. if THIS is any indication **wraps a hand firmly around Ed's raging erection**

CHARITY says:

**flips Roy over easily** Let's see that theory go into action, shall we? **pounds roughly into Roy**

Hokama says:

uhnn... enn...**pants**

CHARITY says:

**back rides Roy, panting slightly** You're getting winded already, you bastard? Good Lord, What's happened to you.

CHARITY says:

**angels thrusts**

Hokama says:

its called distracting you. **stops panting and flips them, Ed's falls out and without warning Roy thrusts himself into Ed**

Hokama says:

this is that you get, for trying to top me.

Hokama says:

you deserve your punishment

CHARITY says:

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hokama says:

**angles to hit Ed's bundle of nerves**

CHARITY says:

**writhes under Roy**

CHARITY says:

AH! GODDAMN IT ROY!!!!!

Hokama says:

yes that's it. scream my name for the world to hear.

CHARITY says:

_(whisper roughly)_ I will when Hell freezes over.

Hokama says:

its already frozen **smirks and thrust harder**

CHARITY says:

AAAAAAGH!!!! GOD FUCKING DAMM IT!!!!!!

CHARITY says:

**sweating slightly**

Hokama says:

**smirks wider. room is silent except for slightly heavy breathing and the sound of slapping skin**

CHARITY says:

DAMMIT ROY!!!! **comes onto the floor**

Hokama says:

oh fucker. **comes deep inside his blond Lover**

CHARITY says:

**panting heavily** Bastard.

Hokama says:

and you Love it. **collapses onto the floor next to ed.**

CHARITY says:

**enter Al** Big brother, I heard you yelling and-HOLY SHIT!!!!

CHARITY says:

CLUNK 

Hokama says:

heh heh...

CHARITY says:

**Al falls apart-literally**

CHARITY says:

Al: It's no use!!! I can still see!!!!! AAAAAUGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hokama says:

your cleaning that mess up ed. the janitors are getting suspicious.

CHARITY says:

**Al: Tries hopelessly to crawl out of the room**

Hokama says:

_(one question charity, how did Al get IN the room, the door is jammed/locked)_

CHARITY says:

_(The guy also an alchemist idiot_)

Hokama says:

_(I know. But… just… nevermind.)_

CHARITY says:

_(Whatever.)_ Just Gimme my license.

Hokama says:

no. **gets up, puts on pants and walks from the room**

CHARITY says:

GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING, COCK SUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!

Hokama says:

_( that's my saying! How dare you use it without asking!)_

CHARITY says:

_(can I use it Hokama – kun?)_

Hokama says:

_(oh I suppose. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!!)_

CHARITY says:

**pounces on Roy**

Hokama says:

its shame really, all you had to do to get it was reach into my pant pocket **throws ed off and pulls plastic card from pocket**

CHARITY says:

**holding onto Roy piggy-back style,** GIVE IT GIVE IT GIVE IT!!!!!!

Hokama says:

**melts card so its a glob of plastic** ok, here is it.

CHARITY says:

**smirk.** I already did. If you had taken a look at the card you were holding...IT WAS MY FUCKIN MEDICAL CARD!!!!!

CHARITY says:

TURN IT BACK TURN IT BACK!!!!! TURN IT BACK TURN IT BACK TURN IT BACK!!!!!

Hokama says:

give me the license. and I will get you a new medical card.

CHARITY says:

NO!!! I can get a new medical myself, thank you. **stalks off happily, re-assembling Al and Dragging him out of the room**

CHARITY says:

Al : Big Brother, What the fuck were you two doing?????? Why were you...

CHARITY says:

Al, shut up

Hokama says:

**goes to phone, calls up the medical card guy and orders him to not, under any circumstances give Edward a new medical card**

CHARITY says:

**Roy has No idea that Ed has a second one in Resembool**

Hokama says:

TIME SKIP : 5 hours 

Hokama says:

janitor 1 - that goop its there again

CHARITY says:

Janitor 2- That's strange. We clean it up but yet It's always there.

Hokama says:

janitor 1 - what do you think they DO in here?

CHARITY says:

Janitor 2- Honestly, I REALLY don't want to know. I just clean up after them.

Hokama says:

janitor 1 - I agree. but seriously. this is the 4th time today I have come in here and it was there!

CHARITY says:

Janitor 2- Do you think they...shudder

Hokama says:

janitor 1 - I cant really say every much. I am a fan of yaoi_(sp?)_ so... I know you don't like it janitor 2, but to be honest. I hope I catch them at it one day.

CHARITY says:

Janitor 2- Perv. **thinking to himself that he would too**

Hokama says:

janitor 1 - should we just leave it there and see what colonial_(sp?)_ mustang_(sp?)_ does in the morning?

CHARITY says:

Janitor 2- Good idea, but if he knows We're the ones who clean his office, He'll fire us.

CHARITY says:

Janitor 2 - Let's do it anyway

Hokama says:

janitor 1 - exactly. I know were the colonial_(sp?)_ lives. want to go spy on him to see if he goes at it at home to?

CHARITY says:

Janitor 2- Ok, let's.

Hokama says:

janitor 1 - lets go **walks away, motioning for the other to follow**

CHARITY says:

Janitor 2- **follows quickly**

**OWARI!!!**

A/n: well here it is. Take it or leave it. Me and charity are perverts. Get over it. Besides I know we aren't alone in the world of perverted ness. If you are a perv please stand up! **sees several people stand up bravely** anyway. REVIEWS!!! I love to get them. Flames are welcome. They help spark my artistic fire. Good bye, and until next time.

-Hokama


End file.
